U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,763 and 4,195,461 disclose asphalt shingles wherein a layer of spheres of expanded polystyrene is provided on the underside of the tabs. The expanded polystyrene spheres are expensive, hard to obtain, and difficult to process.